A Cartoonist's Nightmare
Cartoonist's Nightmare is an episode of the animated cartoon series Looney Tunes. It stars Beans in his first solo film. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Cartoonist%27s_Nightmare&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot It was closing time at an animation studio and all the staff members were calling it day. Meanwhile, an animator chooses to carry on with his work. In his drawing, he sketched a dungeon scene where Beans the Cat encounters a goblin. Weary for working several hours continously, the animator decides to take a little snooze. Before ending the session, he draws a steel barricade between the two characters. Suddenly, the goblin comes to life and pulls him into the drawing. The goblin carries the animator away, heading somewhere beyond the picture's scene. Shocked and terrified, the animator tries in vain to break out of the goblin's grasp. He was then brought into a mystic chamber where stone portraits of various monsters are displayed on the walls. The monsters happened to be the animator's creations as well as those of his colleagues. They too came too life and got out of their illustrations. As revenge for how he and other cartoonists made them get subdued in the end of each film, the monsters gave the animator a pencil and forced him to draw a deep pit in the floor where they tossed him inside. Upon falling in, the animator holds onto a branch, trying to avoid being devoured by the crocodile at the bottom. Back at the scene still being worked on, Beans still stands behind the barricade, boredly waiting for his artist to comeback. Just then, Little Kitty came to him, offering a lunchbox. Beans was expecting food but was a little surprised to find a saw in the container. Nonetheless, he uses it to cut his way out of the metal fence. Finally freeing himself, he goes around to find his animator. In no time, Beans found the chamber where his animator is being tormented. To intervene, he hurls a boot at the goblin, luring the monsters away as they try capture him. Beans managed to lose them somehow when he returns to the place to rescue the troubled man. The animator then receives a pencil from Beans and draws a ladder to climb out the pit. When the monsters are coming back, Beans spills lubricant between the room's entrance and the pit. The monsters slide on the lubricant mess and fall into the hole. To vanquish them for good, the animator removes the hole with an eraser. Beans and the animator shook hands for a work well done. It turns out what the animator went through was merely a dream as he was awaken by the custodian. To his relief, he finds the drawing on his desk unchanged. Not wanting to recall his experience, the animator edits out the goblin and the steel barricade, leaving only Beans in the picture. As a compliment to his little friend, he draws a platter with gelatin on top for Beans to eat. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Cartoonist%27s_Nightmare&action=edit&section=2 edit Availability *Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A_Cartoonist%27s_Nightmare&action=edit&section=3 edit External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0026182/ A Cartoonist's Nightmare] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:All articles with unsourced statements Category:Animated short films Category:Short films Category:Beans The Cat Cartoons Category:1935 films Category:Looney Tunes